Sweet Scent
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Kisah Midorima dan seorang gadis dengan wangi yang begitu manis... Midorima kedatangan seseorang yang menantangnya. Namun ia menolak. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadoshi, saya cuman minjem karakter...**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD yang berantakan, dan hal lain yang dapat ditemukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit biru cerah dengan hiasan awan putih bersih yang bergumpal di sana-sini. Cahaya matahari begitu terang, sedikit semilir angin menyejukkan dan menggoyangkan dedaunan. Cuaca benar-benar menyenangkan seolah sedang tersenyum menyambut musim baru. Tidak satu pun orang yang tidak berbahagia, mereka menyambut pagi dengan perasaan baik.

Tampak murid-murid yang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Saling menyapa dengan hangat. Berkumpul setelah lama tak berjumpa. Guguran kelopak sakura meyambut mereka saat menapakkan kaki dihalaman. Rumput terlihat hijau dan segar, pucuk-pucuk pohon menunggu terkembang. Embun menetes. Bahkan terlihat kupu-kupu cantik bertebangan, mirip peri bersayap lebar.

Entah kenapa cuaca selalu bersahabat saat hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Musim semi terlihat begitu cerah dan indah. Menyambut sesuatu yang baru, mungkin begitu lah yang ingin disampaikan alam.

Seorang pemuda berjalan di antara bangunan sekolah. Jari-jari tangan kiri yang diperban membetulkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak salah. Tangan kanannya memegang bunga tsutsutji. Rambut hijau tuanya dimainkan angin, namun tidak dipedulikannya.

"Oi, Shin-chan!" terdengar suara dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah yang berlari kearah pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Orang yang dipanggil tersebut berhenti sebentar, menoleh lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ohayou," sapanya ceria saat berhasil sejajar dengan orang yang dikejarnya. "Pagi-pagi kau sudah ribut saja nanodayo," balas orang yang disebelahnya. Takao hanya menahan tawa, "Kau sendiri pagi-pagi sudah dingin." "Bagaimana liburanmu?" sambungnya. "Biasa saja nanodayo," jawabnya datar. "Hari pertama sekolah, ya..." Takao menggumam sambil meletakkan tangan di kepala, membuat Midorima menoleh.

"Kelas baru dan perekrutan anggota klub baru, aku tidak sabar menunggu" sambung Takao antusias, Midorima mengangkat sebelah alis. Takao melirik Midorima dan nyengir, "kau ingat saat sebelum liburan, Miyaji-san bilang kalau adik Kimura-san dan adik Ootsubo-san akan bergabung, lucu saja mengingat sepertinya senpai kita memberikan penerus pengganti mereka."

Midorima mengangguk, tentu saja ingat. Saat itu winter cup sudah selesai, dan para murid kelas tiga mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Mereka sedang latihan, saat itu Takao sedang memantulkan bola asal. Dan mengeluh, "Kau tahu... sepertinya kita bakal dalam masalah besar." "Kenapa nanodayo?" balas Midorima yang sedang membelakangi Takao. "Ootsubo-san, Kimura-san, Miyaji-san..., mereka semua murid kelas tiga..., Shin-chan hanya kau dan aku yang tersisa" ucapnya lalu berhenti memantulkan bola melirik Midorima yang menoleh.

"Tim lain setidaknya punya tiga pemain kunci yang bisa bermain kembali, bukankah perbedaannya terlalu besar," lanjutnya mengeluh tanpa sadar kalau Miyaji Yuya, kapten baru mereka sekaligus adik dari Miyaji Kiyoshi, mengangkat bola dan melemparkanya tepat kena di kepala Takao. "Kalian meremehkan kami, ya?" serunya. "Miyaji-san!" Takao berbalik kaget.

"Mungkin saat ini aku masih di bawah kakakku, tapi tahun depan aku pasti akan melampaui dia, sebagai kapten akan kubuktikan dengan hasil, aku tidak akan berbaik hati seperti Ootsubo-senpai, jadi bersiaplah," ucapnya melambungkan sedikit bola di tangannya membuat Takao mengangkat tangan dengan gaya menenangkan, takut kena lempar lagi. "Kudengar adik Kimura senpai akan bergabung tahun depan." "Benarkah?" tanya Takao, saat ini dia dan Midorima sudah berdiri di depan Miyaji.

"Kita masih memiliki pemain-pemain potensial dan harapan yang tinggi terhadap pemain-pemain baru. 'siapa yang tersisa?' Tak sesederhana itu kan?" ceramahnya. "Kau benar... maafkan aku," ucap Takao tersenyum sadar. Miyaji menoleh ke samping dan sedikit menengadah, "kudengar Ootsubo senpai memiliki saudara yang juga ingin bergabung".

Perkataannya membuat Takao kaget. Midorima sendiri juga agak terkejut, matanya sedikit melebar dan ekspresinya sedikit heran. Tentu saja berbeda dengan Takao yang ekspresif. "Hah? Berapa banyak saudara yang tim kita miliki?" ucapnya heran.

"Ini fotonya," lanjut Miyaji menunjukkan ponsel. "Ootsubo Tae-chan." Di layar ponsel terpampang gambar gadis manis dengan rambut dikuncir dua. "Yang benar saja? Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip!" seru Takao keras.

.

.

"Aku ingin melihat kapten kita membuktikan ucapannya," sahut Takao. Midorima meliriknya, "Ucapan yang mana?". Takao berdecak, "Itu lho, soal dia akan melampaui kakaknya," terang Takao. Midorima mengangguk mengerti. "Kita lihat saja nanti, nanodayo," komentarnya, "Dari pada itu lebih baik kita melihat kelas dulu nanodayo," lanjutnya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke gedung, di bawah adalah deretan kelas satu sedangkan kelas dua ada di lantai atas. Saat akan menaiki tangga, Midorima mencium sesuatu. Bau manis. Bukan makanan sih, tapi sangat manis. Seperti campuran buah dan bunga yang segar. Bahkan lidahnya seakan dapat mengecap bau manis itu.

Bau itu membuat Midorima berhenti dan menoleh kearah koridor kelas satu yang penuh dengan anak baru. "Ada apa Shin-chan?" tanya Takao di atas yang sadar temannya itu tiba-tiba berhenti. "Bukan apa-apa nanodayo" gumam Midorima masih menyapu Koridor itu lalu naik menyusul Takao.

Midorima dan Takao langsung ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Dengan tubuh tingginya -195 cm- dengan mudah dia menemukan kelasnya. Dia masuk kelas 2A. Berbeda dengan orang di sebelahnya, karena tinggi pas-pasan dia kesulitan menembus kerumunan. "Shin-chan, tolong carikan namaku" rengek Takao. Midorima menghela nafas, "makanya tubuh itu ditumbuhin nanodayo," ucap Midorima, membuat Takao kesal tingginya 175 cm tidak pendekkan , tapi Midorima masih mau mencarikan nama Takao.

"Kuso," umpat Midorima saat menemukan nama partnernya. "Eh, ada apa Shin-chan?" tanya Takao bingung. "Kita sekelas nanodayo," gerutu Midorima. Kebalikan dari sang Shooter guard, Takao justru merasa senang. "Wah, kita jadi teman sekelas tahun ini," serunya girang sedangkan Midorima membatin, _padahal aku membawa lucky item hari ini tapi kenapa masih sial._

Mereka segera memasuki kelas dan mencari tempat duduk. Ponsel Takao berdenting. Takao segera mengecek ponsel yang ternyata pesan masuk dari sang kapten. "Shin-chan, kita dipanggil Miyaji-san ketempat klub, ke tempat promosi di halaman" kata Takao setelah membaca pesan dengan cepat dan menoleh pada Midorima.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Baiklah nodayo." Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menolak perintah senpainya itu. Miyaji Yuya mewarisi keganasan kakaknya, Miyaji Kiyoshi, walaupun Miyaji Kiyoshi lebih seram.

Mereka turun ke lapangan yang dipenuhi stand-stand promosi ekskul. Suara teriakan terdengar di setiap inci lapangan. Brosur-brosur yang ditawarkan ada juga yang berterbangan karena dibuang. Para anak baru yang terlihat kebingungan, entah itu bingung mau ekskul mana atau bingung karena dipaksa mendengar promosi padahal mereka tidak tertarik.

Midorima dan Takao segera menghampiri stand klub basket. Stand itu sudah dibarisi puluhan anak yang sudah mendaftar. "Buat apa kita disuruh kesini, kayaknya juga nggak bakalan ngaruh walau ada kau Shin-chan," gumam Takao, yang tidak mengerti buat apa mereka disuruh datang padahal semua terlihat lancar.

Miyaji melambaikan tangan. Setelah bayangan cahaya Shutoku itu menghampiri, langsung saja dia menjatuhkan setumpuk brosur kepada dua orang itu. Membuat keduanya hilang keseimbangan sejenak. "Kami di sini kerepotan di bagian pendaftaran, jadi tugas pembagian brosur kuserahkan pada kalian," ucap Miyaji mengancungkan jempol lalu berlalu kearah stand.

Melongo. Itulah yang saat ini Takao lakukan. "Miyaji-san baru datang langsung menyerahkan tugas, Hidoi-ssu" rengek Takao meniru aksen Kise. "jangan meniru orang lagi Takao, kau akan diceramahi Kise nanodayo" tegur Midorima. Takao berbalik dan tertawa, "mana mungkin, dia kan tidak tahu".

Ponsel Takao berdering. Membuat Takao mengangkat ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi". "Takao-kun berhenti lah meniruku-ssu," terdengar rengekan Kise di seberang, lalu Takao mendapat ceramah selama beberapa menit dari sang Perfect Copier.

Takao meringis saat sambungan itu berakhir. "Kau benar Shin-chan, kenapa dia bisa tahu, dia punya indra keenam?" tanya Takao bingung. Dalam hati Midorima membatin, _kan sudah kubilang,_ lalu pikirannya fokus pada brosur di tangan. "Lebih baik kita selesaikan tugas ini dulu."

Mereka segera pergi membagikan brosur. Takao membagikan brosur dan sekalian promosi dengan semangat, sedangkan Midorima merasa canggung dan bingung, sehingga dia memilih cepat-cepat menyelesaikan bagiannya dan meninggalkan Takao yang masih semangat cerita sana sini. Dasar, padahal tadi dia mengeluh.

Midorima memilih keluar kesisi lapangan. Dia bersandar dipohon sakura. Sepi. Semua orang terkonsentrasi dilapangan. Dia memperhatikan satu per satu stand, lalu berakhir di stand klub basket. Dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk memperhatikan orang yang sedang mendaftar, mungkin ada yang potensial, seperti yang dikatakan Miyaji sebelumnya.

Midorima tersentak. Bau manis itu lagi. Wangi yang sama persis saat dia mau naik tangga di dekat koridor kelas satu. Dia menoleh ke kiri kanan, di sekitarnya sepi. Dia menoleh kelapangan. Terlalu banyak orang, mustahil bisa tahu siapa orangnya.

Dia sungguh penasaran apa atau siapa yang punya wangi semanis ini. Bukannya Midorima penyuka makanan manis, hanya saja wangi ini menarik perhatiannya. Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya, menghirup wangi itu dan memejamkan mata. Tapi setelah itu wangi itu hanya tercium samar dan menghilang. _Sayang sekali,_ batin Midorima sepertinya dia tadi menikmatinya. Wangi manis tadi memenuhi kepalanya, dan entah kenapa dia menyukainya.

"oi Shin-chan, disini kau rupanya" seru Takao menghampiri. Midorima menatap datar rekannya yang berisik itu. "ohya, besok kita sudah mulai latihan, pesan Miyaji-san" ucap Takao baru teringat. Midorima mengangguk.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : oke, chap ini gaje dan ngebosenin. OOC saya kasih taruh didepan karena AKU NGGAK TAHU GIMANA CARAYA BIKIN TSUNDERE !... # capslock woi. ini setingnya pas mereka dah kelas dua, pas Winter Cup dah kelar tapi sebelum extra games.**

 **sebenarnya ini fic knb pertama yang kutulis tapi publishnya baru sekarang terus ini gak Yaoi soalnya waktu awal aku belum jadi Fujo dan suka banget ama Midorima..**

 **Oke Ai Hentikan bacotan mu!**

 **hehehe Minna tolonng kasih saran dan komentar...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadoshi, saya minjem tokoh doang...**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, dan segala hal lain yang dapat ditemukan...**

...

...

...

Chapter 2

.

.

Keesokannya mereka sudah berkumpul di gym dengan seragam yang sudah berganti dengan baju latihan. Saat Midorima memasuki gym, dia berhenti. _Wangi itu lagi._ Sekali lagi dia menoleh, namun masih sama, tidak ada yang sepertinya memiliki aroma semanis itu. Midorima menghela nafas, sungguh dia penasaran sekali.

"Ayo cepat Shin-chan," panggil Takao melambai dan segera berbaris.

"Urusai nanodayo Takao," balasnya acuh. Lalu berlari kecil. Takao menoleh kiri kanan dengan antusias.

"Seperti saat pertama gabung dulu, pendaftarnya banyak," komentar Takao.

Midorima mengangguk, "Tapi nanti juga akan menyusut dengan sendirinya."

Latihan di Shutoku memang berat, membuat beberapa orang tidak sanggup sehingga banyak yang mengundurkan diri. Hanya orang yang benar-benar gigih dan mencintai basket yang bisa bertahan. Contohnya Midorima dan Takao.

Setelah perkenalan pelatih dan kapten, dan sepatah dua kata dari keduanya. Dimulai lah latihan untuk mencari tim reguler dan tentunya pemain starter.

"Oh, itu adiknya Kimura-san," seru Takao menunjuk seorang pemuda. Midorima menoleh, memang benar, pemuda itu mirip mantan senpai mereka hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang beda.

"Sepertinya dia tipe orang tekun seperti kakaknya," komentar Takao.

"Semuanya tolong berkumpul sebentar!" teriak Miyaji yang disampingnya berdiri pelatih mereka. Semua orang yang berada dilapangan segera berlari dan berbaris rapi. Midorima ikut berlari. Lalu tertegun. _Aroma itu lagi. Oke, mungkin ini halusinasi karena aku terlalu banyak memikirkanya._ Midorima memilih untuk fokus pada kapten mereka saja.

"Aku akan mengumumkan pemain reguler dan starter dimulai untuk reguler," seru Miyaji keras dan membaca deretan nama yang ada dipapan yang sedang dipegangnya. Satu persatu nama dipanggilnya. "Baiklah selanjutnya untuk starter," Miyaji membalik kertas dipapan, sebelum mulai melajutkan, "Miyaji Yuya, small forward, 4. Midorima Shintarou, shooter guard, 6. Takao Kazunari, point guard,10. Kimura Izutsu, power forward, 12. Okiya Toru, center,5 ."

Sedang asyiknya menilai potensi anggota baru, kembali Midorima mencium samar bau manis tersebut. Sekarang dia ragu tadi berhalusinasi, mana mungkin dia berhalusinasi dua kali hal yang sama. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak yakin, masalahnya ini adalah klub basket cowok, mana mugkin cowok bisa berbau semanis itu, kalau cowok di klub merangkai bunga atau merajut bisa jadi sih.

"Ohya, kita punya manager baru," suara Miyaji membuat Midorima keluar dari lamunannya. Miyaji menoleh kesamping dan mengangkat tangan. Membuat mereka menoleh. Seorang gadis masuk. Mata Takao melebar. Midorima tertegun.

"Hajimemashite. Ootsubo Tae desu," ucapnya sopan sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk. Midorima tersentak saat menyadari wangi itu sekarang tidak hanya samar tapi sudah sangat jelas tercium. Bahkan rasanya hanya itu yang saat ini mampu dibauinya.

 _Jangan-jangan, dia yang mempunyai aroma semanis ini._ Pikir Midorima. "Tae akan menjadi manajer kalian mulai saat ini, jadi kalian juga harus menghormatinya," sekarang pelatih mereka yang angkat bicara. _Tentu saja kecuali kalau kau ingin dihajar Ootsubo-sa,_ batin Takao, ia bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan mantan kaptennya itu ngamuk.

"Sekarang kita mulai latihan!" perintah Miyaji. Mereka mulai dengan latihan fisik. Miyaji memperhatikan dengan saksama. Seperti yang diduga latihan fisik yang diberikan berat, tapi Midorima dan Takao sudah terbiasa. Mereka sudah menjalaninya tahun sebelumnya.

Setelah latihan fisik berakhir Miyaji berdiskusi dengan pelatih. Midorima mengambil troli besar dan memulai latihan menembaknya. Takao?. Anak itu sedang berbasa-basi dengan adiknya Ootsubo Taisuke.

Mereka ngobrol dengan akrab. Salah satu kelebihan Takao, dia sangat easy going sehingga mudah berteman. Midorima lebih memilih latihan, basket adalah nomor satu baginya saat ini – disamping prestasi akademik.

"Oi, Shin-chan, kesini sebentar," panggilan nyaring Takao membuat Midorima yang baru saja memasukkan sebuah bola menoleh kesal.

"Apa? Nodayo," balasnya jutek.

"Jangan terlalu dingin, lebih baik kesini sebentar." Midorima cemberut, tidak peduli, ia malah berbalik dan kembali melakukan shoot.

Takao manyun lalu berbalik mendadak mukanya ramah kembali. Yah, tentu saja masa Tae yang tidak salah apa-apa harus lihat muka asemnya. "Shin-chan memang biasa begitu, orang nya dingin dan tsundere sih, orang nya juga agak aneh...". Tae hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh Takao yang berlanjut.

Perempatan kekesalan tercetak dikepala Midorima mendengar ucapan partnernya yang tertangkap telinganya. Dia berbalik, bersiap, dan melepaskan bola. Bola itu melambung sangat tinggi, saat sampai di altitude nya, bola itu turun dengan kecepatan tinggi, tegak lurus ke arah antara Takao dan Tae.

Takao dan Tae terkejut, refleks mundur selangkah, Takao menangkap bola itu saat memantul, sebelum mengenai salah satu wajah mereka. "Shin-chan, itu bahaya tahu!" serunya kesal, lebih tepatnya berteriak atau menjerit sih, wajahnya shock sekali.

Takao benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana jadinya kalau bola itu, mengenai kepalanya, mengingat kecepatan yang tinggi berbanding lurus dengan daya hantam bola itu. Bisa geger otak dia.

Midorima mendengus. "Jangan suka membicarakan orang, nanodayo, Takao!, apalagi dengan suara keras," balas Midorima. Tenang, dia nggak bakalan bikin siapapun celaka. Dengan akurasinya yang luar biasa dia menempatkan bola itu jatuh antara Takao dan Tae, walau jarak mereka setengah lapangan dan Takao membelakanginya.

"Makanya kalau dipanggil itu datang," omel Takao, masih belum terima dan masih menganggap kawannya itu keterlaluan. Midorima menggerutu pelan, tapi lalu melangkah tidak ikhlas kesana.

"Kenalkan Tae, ini Midorima Shintarou, shooter guard Shutoku," ucap Takao menunjuk Midorima, yang dibalas senyum sopan Tae.

Midorima dengan cepat menilik gadis didepannya. Dia memang sangat hebat dalam hal observasi, walau Kuroko dan Akashi lebih berbakat dalam hal itu. Dia menilik penampilan gadis itu. Gadis itu sama seperti difoto dulu, menguncir dua rambutnya, dia memakai pita hijau. Wajahnya memang manis, sebenarnya dia mempunyai kemiripan dengan mantan kaptennya kalau dia sedang diluar lapangan basket, alias dalam mode aman.

Tapi yang lebih membuat Midorima tertarik, wangi manis yang tercium jelas saat berada di dekat gadis ini. Dia belum pernah berjumpa dengan gadis beraroma semenarik ini. Bahkan Momoi yang cerewet terhadap perawatan dirinya tidak memiliki aroma semanis ini.

"Tae desu," Tae membungkuk sedikit. Midorima mengangguk. Mata Tae berhenti pada sesuatu yang ada di baju Midorima. Takao mengikuti arah pandangan Tae, dan menemukan pin berbentuk emotikon smile. Kok dia nggak ngeh ya?.

"Shin-chan itu apa?" tanyanya. Midorima mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau masih harus bertanya," balasnya.

"Itu Lucky item mu?" Takao menatapnya sangsi. "Nggak cocok sama sekali dengan mu" serunya lagi.

"Cocok tidak cocok, tetap harus kupakai," sahut Midorima.

"Lucky item?" Tae memiringkan kepalanya dan berucap pelan.

"Oh itu, itu barang yang dipercaya bisa menepis sial, Shin-chan sangat percaya ramalan Oha-asa," jelas Takao.

Tae mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan menatap Midorima. "Midorima-san sangat hebat, kenapa masih belum percaya pada kemampuanmu?". Midorima mengerutkan kening samar. "Tapi menurutku tidak salah juga sih, soalnya manusia juga memerlukan keberuntungan, karena tidak segala sesuatu bisa berjalan sesuai rencana dan semua masalah dapat kita pecahkan".

Lanjutan ucapan Tae membuat Midorima yang tadinya mau protes, tidak jadi buka mulut. Takao tersenyum. "Tapi kau merasa dia orang yang aneh juga kan?" seringai Takao. Midorima menatapnya jengkel. Tidak mengerti sisi mana dari dirinya yang dianggap aneh.

Tae yang hendak menyahut, tertegun saat ada lengan kekar memeluk bahunya. "Menurut kami dia juga aneh," sebuah suara berat terdengar dekat telinganya. "Nii-san!" serunya terkejut. Ootsubo Taisuke tersenyum.

"Ootsubo-san!" seru Takao kaget, Ootsube nyengir ramah. "Kalau menurutku sih lebih dari sekedar aneh," suara lain tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Miyaji-san!". Pemuda lain ikut berjalan disampingnya. "Kimura-san!". Takao dan Midorima tampak kaget saat melihat mantan pemain starter Shutoku itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kabarnya si tsundere megane Shutoku?" tanya Miyaji Kiyoshi dengan nada jahil. Midorima mendengus kesal, kenapa dia tiba-tiba di bicarakan, bukan hal yang baik pula. Paling tidak sudah 3 orang yang mengatai nya aneh.

"Nii-san, kenapa tidak beri tahu kalau mau kesini?" tanya Miyaji Yuya kesal sambil menghampiri Aniki nya.

Miyaji Kiyoshi melambai santai, "Ootsubo bilang ingin melihat adiknya, sekalian kami ikut, lagi pula kamikan masih alumni sini," jawabnya dengan santai.

Ootsubo tertawa melihat keakraban aneh kedua kakak adik ini, dia sudah lama tahu mereka selalu bertengkar walau kompak. "Aku ingin melihat hari pertama adikku saat menjadi manajer untuk Shutoku," dia lalu mengusap pelan rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

Takao dan Midorima sweatdrop. Bukannya mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Ootsubo baik dan ramah hanya saja berlaku selembut ini?... mereka bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk membayangkannya.

"Dan selain itu..." ucapan Ootsubo membuat mereka menoleh. "Kalau kalian kurang ajar pada adikku, kalian tahu harus berurusan dengan siapa." Seketika wajah ramahnya berganti dengan wajah menyeramkan dengan senyum keji dan aura gelap yang saat ini menatap Takao dan Midorima.

Midorima dan Takao menelan ludah, entah kenapa rasanya tubuh mereka mengerut. Ternyata ada hal selain basket yang dapat mengubah mode senpai mereka ini yang tak lain adalah adiknya yang bernama Ootsubo Tae.

 _Ternyata Ootsubo-san mengidap Sister Complex,_ batin Takao. "Ohya, Tae-chan selamat ya, dan aku juga akan bantu kalau kedua anak ini mengganggu mu," Miyaji Kiyoshi tiba-tiba menyalami Tae. "Kenapa kalian berpikiran buruk pada kami," protes Takao, dia belum ngapain kok, sudah diancam, lagipula dia tidak pernah kurang ajar dengan gadis mana pun. Midorima setuju, dia nggak mungkin ngelakuin hal aneh.

"Ootsubo-san, kau berpikir terlalu jauh, nodayo," Midorima ikut angkat suara, protes.

Ootsubo tersenyum aneh, "Aku kan harus menghindari adikku agar tidak terkena lemparan tiga point mu tuan mengane."

Midorima terkesiap. "Aku nggak nembak ke anak orang kok," ada sedikit gugup di matanya. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuh Ootsubo serasa membesar dengan aura hitam bagai api menyala sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau menembakan bola antara Tae dan Takao, kau ingin adikku celaka?" ucapnya dengan nada bagai bahasa dari neraka. Takao menahan tawa namun sekaligus kasihan. S _emoga kau masih bisa melihat matahari terbit Shin-chan._

"Aku tidak menembakkannya tepat kearah adikmu nodayo," Midorima menelan ludah.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri tadi," potong Ootsubo.

"Aku tadi reflek mendengar ucapan Takao," masih mencoba berkelit.

Ootsubo mendengus, "Kau kan orangnya penuh perhitungan dan tenang, bukan implusif, lagi pula kau sudah sering mendengarnya, kau pikir aku tidak kenal kau?". Terdengar sebuah suara tawa kecil, membuat yang lain menoleh dan menghentikan pengintrogasian yang dilakukan Ootsubo.

Tae sedang tertawa. Tangannya diletakkan didepan mulut. "Kenapa tertawa? nodayo," tanya Midorima dengan nada penuh selidik. Sepertinya yang jadi objek tertawaan adalah dia.

Tae tak langsung menjawab. Berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu menenggadah dan menggeleng. "Nggak kok." Midorima mendelik, namun tidak berani mendesak. Dia masih merasakan hawa keberadaan yang berbahaya.

"Miyaji, sebaiknya lanjutkan latihan," seru pelatih mereka dari tepi lapangan. "Ha'i!" balas Miyaji dan mengangguk pada kedua kouhainya, yang langsung mengikutinya.

"Nii-san, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Tae pada kakaknya.

Ootsubo menggeleng, "Hari ini kelasku selesai lebih cepat jadi aku ingin menungguimu saja,". Tae tersenyum, "Tapi aku ingin bicara dengan pelatih dan melakukakn tugas ku dulu ya," pamitnya dan pergi kearah pelatih.

.

.

Tae sedang berjalan pulang bersama kakaknya, teman-teman kakaknya dan adik dari teman-teman kakaknya. Mereka sudah sangat akrab dan saling menganggap yang lain saudara.

"Kau senang di klub basket?" tanya Ootsubo pada adiknya. Tae mengangguk. "Hum". "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Midorima dan Takao?" lanjutnya lagi. Dia tahu diantara semua pemain Midorimalah yang paling berbakat namun juga paling bisa terkadang seenaknya.

Tae menoleh tersenyum, "Menurutku Midorima-san lucu, gaya bicara serta kepercayaannya, selain itu dia tipe yang tidak pandai berbohong namun kadang gengsi jujur, sedangkan Takao-san dia menyenangkan dan ramah, dia sangat aktif dan tidak bisa diam."

Ootsubo mengangguk, "Tapi pastikan semua baik-baik saja, kau harus hati-hati, jangan sampai dua anak itu mengacau, dan pastikan kau tidak suka pada siapapun disana," ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Senyum Tae menghilang, "Nii-san berhentilah mengekangku, aku bukan anak kecil," protesnya cemberut. Cukup lelah harus menghadapi sikap protektif kakaknya.

Ootsubo mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan orang yang didekat mu baik atau tidak. Tapi yang paling penting, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, pastikan kau baik-baik saja," sambungnya.

"Nii-san, kau berlebihan, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" Tae cemberut. Hei, dia bahkan baru satu hari menjadi manager. "Semuanya pasti baik bukan?". Yeah, lets we see.

.

,

Tae menyusun tumpukan kertas ditanganya. Lalu sibuk menyetel stopwacht. Dia sedang perkembangan tiap pemain, terutama tim reguler. Dia menghitung kecepatan lari, berapa kali mereka bisa melompat, push up, squad jump dan lainnya dalam waktu semenit. Selain itu ada juga lembaran akurasi untuk shooting.

Tae baru saja menyelesaikan catatan akurasi Takao dan membuka kertas Midorima. Setelah mencatat perkembangan fisik, dia tertegun saat tidak ada kolom untuk akurasi shooting.

 _Ah, aku lupa dia itukan shooter guard terbaik, dengan akurasi 100%_ batinnya baru sadar kalau kolom akurasi sama sekali tidak diperlukan bagi pemuda berambut hijau itu. Tae memperhatikan latihan shoot Midorima dengan seksama.

Tae tercengang saat Midorima berdiri di wilayah dalam lalu melepaskan tembakan kearah ring yang lebih jauh. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu kaget sih, kakaknya pernah bercerita kalau pemuda itu bisa menembak sepanjang lapangan. Tapi melihat secara langsung memang terasa lain, menakjubkan.

Tae mengikuti arah bola. Benar-benar tinggi. Lalu bola itu melesat kering dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara kibasan jaring tersentak, dan bunyi pantulan bola begitu keras. Tak heran kalau wajah Takao berubah pucat saat Midorima menembak kearahnya. Kalau bola itu mengenai kepalanya mungkin dia sudah harus dilarikan kerumah sakit dan berkemungkinan amnesia. Tambahan jeda waktu yang lama dan ketetapannya mampu melumpuhkan mental lawan dilapangan.

"Terkesan, heh?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanya, membuatnya sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya memandangi Midorima.

"Takao-san".

Takao nyengir, "Aku benar ya?" Tae kikuk lalu mengangguk, siapa yang tidak terkesan melihat shoot sehebat itu. "Boleh sih, tapi jangan lupa catat pemain yang lain," Takao menyembunyikan tawanya saat gadis itu buru-buru membalik-balik kertasnya dengan panik dan berbalik menatap pemain lain.

Sepertinya Takao mendapat suatu hal yang baru untuk dijahili.

.

.

Tae baru bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya malam hari. Dia harus menyusun laporan, menatanya kembali (menejer yang dulu cukup berantakan), lalu catatan keuangan dan kebutuhan klub tentu saja dengan peralatan yang harus di ganti.

Tae melongok sebentar keruang locker dan ruang ganti memastikan tidak ada barang tertinggal. Suara pantulan menggema dari ruangan gym, membuat Tae membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Dia tahu ada beberapa orang yang melakukan latihan tambahan termasuk kakaknya dulu.

Tae tertegun. Ternyata yang sedang berlatih adalah ace Shuutoku. Troli besar berisi bola diletakkan disampingnya. Sebuah tembakan baru saja dilayangkan. Dia mengambil bola dan mengelap keringat didahinya. Melakukan tembakan lagi lalu menarik troli itu mundur selangkah dan malakukan tembakan lagi.

Midorima mengambil bolanya lagi namun terhenti saat menyadari seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Tae sadar kalau Midorima melihatnya. Dengan ragu gadis itu berjalan masuk. "Konbawa" sapanya pelan.

"Konbawa," balas Midorima datar. "Kenapa kau masih disini nanodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan tatapan tajam.

Bukannya apa, hanya saja tidak patut kan kalau seorang gadis diluar malam-malam, sendiri lagi. "Aku baru menyelesaikan tugasku," jawab Tae. Midorima mengangguk kembali dan menembak lagi. Setelah itu dia melirik gadis disampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" Midorima heran kenapa gadis ini santai sekali padahal malam semakin larut, memangnya dia tidak takut jadi korban pelecehan di jalan?.

"Ng?" Tae mendongak, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" Midorima menghela nafas. Tertegun. Gadis ini masih sewangi ini saat malam, dia sudah bekerja selama itu dan aromanya sama sekali tidak luntur.

"Aku mau lihat Midorima-san latihan sebentar, bolehkan?" pintanya. Midorima mengangkat sebelah alis "Untuk apa nodayo?"

Tae tersenyum simpul, "Bolehkan?, aku senang melihat Midorima-san berlatih keras, rasanya seperti melihat Nii-san berlatih". Midorima berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk dan kembali berlatih.

Tae memperhatikan Midorima latihan. Sedikit risih, pemuda berambut hijau itu tidak mengerti kenapa harus risih, dia sudah sering ditonton, mungkin karena gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Ada apa?" dia memutuskan bertanya dan menatap gadis itu. "Apanya?" balasnya bingung. "Kenapa kau menatap ku begitu?, kau seperti berpikir, nanodayo,"

Tae mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Memang, aku pikir tadinya saat Nii-san bercerita tentang Midorima-san, kukira Midorima-san orangnya tidak menyukai latihan, bukan tipe perkerja keras seperti Nii-san, dan agak meremehkan orang lain."

Midorima megerutkan keningnya, apa sih yang diceritakan oleh Ootsubo tentang dirinya, sampai imagenya jadi tidak bagus.

"Tapi aku salah, Midorima-san sama tekunnya dengan Nii-san, Midorima-san sangat mencintai basket sehingga walau kata Nii-san sangat berbakat tapi masih berlatih sekeras ini," lanjut nya. Midorima tidak tau mau komentar apa. Cewek ini dua kali ingin membuatnya protes tapi juga langsung membukamnya.

Perasaannya saja atau ruangan gym yang dingin ini tiba-tiba terasa panas?.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu, nanti dicari Nii-san,"pamit Tae lalu berbalik kepintu.

"Eh tunggu,"seru Midorima, Tae menoleh heran, "Kau... tidak apa pulang sendiri?" entah kenapa susah sekali mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Eh?". Midorima tampak salah tingkah, "Maksudku wanita rentan jadi korban kejahatan kan?"

Tae tersenyum simpul, "Nggak apa-apa kok, Midorima-san latihan yang tekun ya!" lalu gadis itu berlari keluar. "Hei" Midorima mengejarnya sampai pintu, gadis itu sudah jauh mendekati gerbang, _cepat juga larinya._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : wifi-an buka akun dan gak tau mau ngapain. Jadi Update aja ini cerita. Hmm... ceritanya makin gaje gak sih?...**

 **Nah kalau pasangan Midorima ini gak bisa disebut OC ya? Soalnya pernah keluar sekali (walau cuman foto doang) dan menurutku dia rada manis kok...**

 **At least, please Review minna-san...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadoshi... saya cuma minjem tokoh-tokohnya doang._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, OOC dan sebagainya yang dapat kalian temukan disini..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Chapter 3_

 _._

Tae mengambil kertas tugasnya dan berjalan kepinggir lapangan sambil menatap pemain yang sedang berlatih. Pemain dibagi dua kelompok dan bertanding ringan, namun sepertinya kerja sama Miyaji dan Takao sedang tidak bagus.

Berkali-kali pass Takao tidak dapat diterima Miyaji, padahal pass Takao sangat pula dengan sang kapten yang berkali-kali bertabrakan dengan Takao sehingga meloloskan lawan dari penjagaan.

"Miyaji-san pass nya ke steal lagi," teriak Takao dengan nada sedikit sebal dan frustasi, bagaimana tidak, ini sudah keempat kalinya. Bibir Miyaji tertekuk kebawah, "Pass saat aku tahu kau ada disana!"

"Miyaji-san bukannya kau seharusnya tahu semua posisi pemain?" tanya Takao kesal.

"Itu kan tugas mu sebagai point guard!" balas Miyaji. Keduanya berhadapan mengacuhkan sekitar. Tae melongo, pemain lain berhenti dan menatap kedua orang yang heboh tersebut.

Midorima menghela nafas, mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menggelengkan kepala, menyuruh bubar. Permainan berhenti, saat ini pelatih sedang tidak ada untuk melerai mereka. Tae menghampiri keduanya mencoba untuk melerai. Dia sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Sudah biarkan saja, nanodayo" Midorima sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Eh tapi..." protesnya, "Sebentar lagi selesai," sela Midorima. Tae yang tadi hanya menoleh sekarang sepenuhnya menghadap Midorima dan mendongak dengan wajah tidak setuju.

Midorima hendak membuka mulut namun matanya melebar menangkap sesuatu. "Menunduk!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Tae untuk berjongkok. Tae terkejut, saat berjongkok, ada sebuah bola yang melayang lurus melewati mereka menuju Takao.

Kedua orang tersebut punya kebiasaan saat sudah dipuncak bertengkar, mereka saling melempar bola. Tae masih shock, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Em... Midorima-san, tanganmu," ucapnya pelan.

Midorima tertegun, menatap tangannya, secepat kilat melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Tae. "Ah, gomen," ucapnya kikuk dengan warna merah tipis dipipinya. Mereka merangkak keluar. "Pastikan kau tidak berdiri diantara mereka berdua saat mereka bertengkar, nodayo," gumam Midorima.

Mereka menghadap keduanya, namun mengambil jarak satu langkah mundur. "Sungguh tidak apa nih?" Tae menatap Midorima sangsi, Midorima hanya mengangguk. Kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu bersamaan melemparkan bolanya. Bola itu menghantam wajah masing-masing dengan keras.

Keduanya jatuh dan pingsan. Midorima hanya bisa menggeleng. "Okiya, bantu aku" ucapnya pada pemuda bermata sipit didekatnya. Midorima merangkul Takao sedangkan Okiya merangkul Miyaji, mereka membawa keduanya ketepi lapangan. Pemain lain berkerumun membawa kotak obat dan mengipasi serta memberi minyak kayu putih ke hidung orang yang pingsan tersebut.

Midorima mundur, membiarkan yang lain bekerja. "Apa mereka nanti akan tetap bertengkar saat bangun?" tanya Tae yang fokus pada Takao dan Miyaji "Apa perlu panggil pelatih untuk melerai?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Biarkan mereka selesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, lagipula ini sudah biasa nanodayo."

Mulut Tae membentuk huruf o. Pantas yang lain tidak terlihat kaget atau panik. Sudah biasa. Siapa sangka hal absurd begini terjadi di tim seperti Shuutoku.

.

.

Hari ini Tae mencatat potensi dan perkembangan pemain baru. Dia melirik ke pemain senior. Miyaji dan Takao memang sudah berbaikan. Baguslah. Bisa kacau kalau dua pemain penting itu tidak bisa bekerja sama.

Keduanya saat ini sedang bicara dengan Midorima. Tunggu dulu, rasanya ada yang aneh. Dia terus memperhatikan sambil mendekat.

"Midorima-san, kau tidak pakai kaca mata?!" seru Tae kaget. Bukannya Midorima itu minnya parah.

"Hari ini aku pakai lensa kontak, nanodayo," jawab Midorima, tangannya bergerak keatas menyentuh pangkal hidung, tapi kemudian ingat tidak pakai kacamata.

"Kok tumben?" tanya Miyaji.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Takao sebelum Midorima menjawab. "Pasti lucky item oha-asa kan?" Midorima mengangguk. "Tapi yang ku bingungkan, kan bisa kau pegang tidak harus dipakai."

"Soalnya dibilang harus dipakai" jawab Midorima.

Tae sweatdrop, kedengarannya Midorima polos sekali. Tae memperhatikan wajah Midorima yang baru kali ini tidak terhalang kaca matanya. Kacamata Midorima itu sepertinya sangat mencerminkan Midorima. Kaku. Kacamatanya itu persegi, tebal dan simpel.

Tae baru sadar kalau mata Midorima bagus. Matanya berwarna hijau mengkilat, seperti permata, seperti batu alexandrite. Warnanya kalem. Namun tatapan matanya selalu serius. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik Midorima itu benar-benar tampan. Rambutnya hijau, selalu rapi dengan poni menyentuh ujung kacamata. Air mukanya serius dan tajam. Tubuhnya pun sangat atletis dibalik penampilan kutubukunya. Dia memang tampan sekali.

 _Ugh, kenapa aku bisa berpikir begitu ya,_ batinnya, wajahnya terasa panas sendiri.

Ponsel Takao berdering. **Takao-kun tolong dong foto Midorimachi, kan langka dia melepas kacamatanya yang tidak fashionable itu \\(^v^)/ mau kasih ke yang lain juga-ssu.** Takao tertawa, sepertinya Kise menonton oha-asa juga hari ini.

Segera dia memotret Midorima secepat kilat dan mengirimnya. Midorima tersentak mendengar bunyi 'ckrek', jelas bunyi Hp memotret. "Takao apa yang kau lakukan, nodayo" serunya lalu berusaha mengambil hp Takao.

Takao berkelit. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Cuma mau mengabadikan momen langka," susah payah ia menghindari Midorima. Tapi akhirnya Midorima berhasil merebutnya.

"Kenapa kau membuka e-mail?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku hanya berbagi sedikit," lalu dia tertawa sementara Midorima mencari siapa yang dikiriminya sampai menemukan pesan Kise.

; ; ;

Kise menunggu ponselnya memunculkan notifikasi pesan. Akhirnya benda itu berdering, secepat kilat dibukanya. Lalu tertawa dan dengan lincah jarinya menulis e-mail kebeberapa orang. Dibawah foto Midorima dia menambahkan. **Minna, akhirnya si megane melepaskan meganenya! ~( ^o^)~.**

Oke, kita tinggalkan Kise yang sedang membuat masalah. Ingatkan Midorima untuk menembak kan bola ke kepala Kise kalau bertemu nanti.

Tae tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. "Kenapa?/ nodayo," tanya Midorima dan Takao kompak. Tae menggeleng, dia belum bisa berhenti.

"Kalian itu childish sekali," Miyaji yang malah menjelaskan. Midorima dan Takao manyun.

.

.

Midorima melatih shootnya, Takao yang biasanya ikut latihan tambahan sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Midorima tadi tidak ikut latih tanding antar pemain, merasa masih punya energi lebih sehingga sedikit menambah porsi latihan.

"Masih latihan?, bukannya ini sudah lewat sekali," sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu.

"Kau sendiri?" balasnya pada gadis dikuncir dua yang sedang berdiri didepan ruang gym.

Tae melangkah masuk, "Hari ini tugasku lebih banyak dari kemarin." Midorima mengangguk lalu kembali pada tembakannya. Setelah 20 menit latihan dia mengelap keringatnya lalu menoleh pada Tae.

"Kau belum mau pulang?".

Tae menyodorkan minuman kemudian melihat jam tangan. "Sepertinya memang harus segera pulang".

"Kalau begitu jaa ne," ucapnya dan berbalik.

"Tunggu dulu," Tae berhenti saat pergelangannya dicekal. "Biar kuantar."

"Eh?" Tae terperanjat.

"Ini sudah sangat larut nanodayo," ucap Midorima tajam. "Baik," lalu Tae melirik pergelangan tangannya. Midorima menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah, gomen," lalu melepaskan peganganya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Midorima sudah mengganti baju latihan dengan seragam sekolah. Hening, Midorima memang bukan tipe yang akan membuka percakapan. Jadi Tae merasa sedikit sunyi, soalnya dia tidak tahu mau ngobrol apa.

Tae sedikit terkejut saat Midorima lebih dulu membelok dari pada dirinya. "Midorima-san kau tahu dimana rumahku?."

Midorima mengangguk, "Aku memang pernah kerumah mu."

Tae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat mu."

"Aku juga."

"Wah, bintangnya indah," seru Tae tiba-tiba. Midorima ikut mendongak. Malam itu memang langit sangat indah.

Begitu cerah dengan bulan yang penuh berwarna keperakan. Langit bersih menampilkan jutaan bintang berkelip. Sebuah jalur seperti tebaran berlian terlihat diatas kepala mereka, itulah jalur susu dari bimasakti, tepian dari galaksi milkyway yang kita huni.

"Bintang jatuh!" Tae menunjuk sesuatu yang bergerak cepat. Midorima segera membuat permintaan dalam hati, namun tidak menampakkannya, tentu permintaan ini berhubungan dengan basket.

"Malam ini indah sekali," desah Tae, gadis itu masih mendongak walaupun tetap berjalan. Midorima menatapnya, gadis itu begitu ekspresif, segala yang ia rasa tergambar langsung diwajahnya.

Mereka menikmati bintang dan juga bunga yang ada ditepi jalan. Bunga sakura yang masih saja berguguran, tangkai plum menjulur melewati pagar beton, wangi sedap malam tercium dari perkarangan salah satu rumah.

Tapi sepertinya Midorima lebih menikmati ekspresi yang terlukis disenyum gadis itu. Dia tidak mencium sama sekali wangi bunga yang bermekaran pada musim semi, dia hanya mencium wangi manis gadis disebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tae akhirnya sadar sedari tadi diperhatikan.

"Tidak kok, nodayo," Midorima berpaling malu.

"Orang tsundere itu susah jujur ya," decak Tae. Midorima mendelik padanya. "Jangan tersinggung ya," Tae menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, "Menurutku tidak jujur kalau perhatian itu manis, orang stundere itu baik kok."

Midorima memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang tersiram cahaya temaram lampu jalan. Semburat sinar lembut memantul dari matanya yang cerah. Midorima menunduk, "Menurutku ada sesuatu yang lebih manis."

Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam, mencium aroma gadis itu yang masih bertahan walaupun malam mulai menjelang. Lalu ia menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Tae terbelalak. Dia hanya bisa mematung melihat wajah Midorima tanpa ada jarak. Pemuda itu menutup netranya, hembusan nafasnya meniup wajah Tae dan menghirup nafas begitu panjang.

"Manis," sesaat Midorima melepaskan bibirnya namun sejurus kemudian kembali mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu. Tae membulatkan mata bingung. Pemuda itu masih terus mencium gadis didepannya.

Midorima hanyut. Pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak mendengar suara apapun. Tidak peduli apapun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau bibir gadis ini bisa sangat manis. Perpaduan dari rasa bibir dan aroma tubuh nya mampu membuat otaknya tidak berpikir. Kesadarannya ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Nafas Tae mulai sesak, dia butuh udara saat ini. Tae yang tadi hanya mematung sekarang dapat merasakan roda otaknya berputar kembali. Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar, sekarang ia harus mencoba melepaskan Midorima yang masih menciumnya.

Pukulan pertama.

Pemuda itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Pukulan kedua.

Dia berhenti mengecup namun masih belum melepaskan bibirnya.

Pukulan ketiga.

Midorima akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya.

Tae menghirup nafas dengan cepat. Memasok oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Nafasnya tersenggal. "Gomen," suara Midorima terdengar pelan. Tae mendongak. Pemuda itu sedang memalingkan wajah. Tae ikut membuang wajah. Suasana jadi canggung sekali.

Selama beberapa detik yang terasa begitu lama keduanya terdiam tanpa memandang wajah satu sama lain. "Ayo, kembali jalan, nanodayo," akhirnya Midorima memecah keheningan. Tae mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Apalagi tentang yang barusan terjadi. Midorima fokus dengan jalan didepannya sedang Tae lebih memilih menatap tanah yang dilaluinya.

Mereka sampai didepan gerbang rumah keluarga Ootsubo. "Aku masuk dulu Midorima-san, arigatou," Tae sedikit membungkuk dan masuk ke halaman kecil rumahnya. Midorima mengangguk kaku, dia sama sekali tidak mau menatap mata gadis itu.

Dia masih berdiri beberapa saat, memandangi gadis itu masuk kerumahnya. Setelah pintu tertutup barulah dia berbalik pergi.

Tae menutup pintu. Dia berdiri selama beberapa saat. Saat bersama Midorima tadi dia masih berusaha tenang tapi setelah pintu ia tutup, debaran jantungnya mulai berpacu. Gadis itu berlari secepatnya menuju kamar.

Ootsubo sedang menonton tv diruang tengah saat tiba-tiba adiknya masuk dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia melongo saat Tae meniki tangga masih berlari. "Tae-chan, kau kenapa lari-lari begitu?" Tae menggeleng tanpa berhenti keatas.

Dia masuk kekamar, segera mengunci dan menghambur kekasur. Dibenamkan wajahnya kebantal. Kejadian tadi masih melintas dibenaknya. Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa Midorima melakukannya. Dia berbalik, menatap langit-langit kamar. Meletakkan tangannya kedada. Jantungnya masih berdetak hebat.

Sepertinya malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Makin lama makin gak nyambung deh antara judul ama cerita ...**

 **lizadz : gak suka Yaoi ya? saya tahu perasaan anda. saya juga begitu dulu pas pertama masuk fandom kurobas. walau sekarang udah toleran dengan beberapa pair...**

 **tolong di Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bukan saya yang punya tokoh Kurobas tapi Fujimaki Tadoshi-san.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan sebagainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

.

Di gym Tae melakukan tugas seperti biasa. Namun dia masih enggan untuk bicara dengan Midorima. Midorima sendiri tampaknya juga tidak mau membahasnya. Kejadian kemarin sukses membuat awkward antara mereka.

"Tae-chan, bisa tolong sebentar," Tae menoleh mencari suara Takao. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri dengan seseorang yang kemarin telah membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Dengan enggan dia melangkah kesana.

"Ada apa Takao-san?" tanyanya, berusaha untuk melupakan keberadaan pemuda berambut hijau disana. Midorima sendiri juga tampaknya mengacuhkan Tae, ia sibuk sendiri dengan tembakannya.

"Bisa tolong aku untuk mengecek akurasi pass ku?"

Tae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wajar kalau dia bingung, kenapa Takao harus mengecek akurasinya yang sudah hebat itu, dia punya hawk eye yang bahkan sampai merepotkan Kuroko.

Takao mengangguk mengerti dengan ekspresi heran Tae. "Begini, untuk Interhigh nanti aku ingin melakukan blind pass yang akan kugabung dengan fake baru, jadi aku harus melatihnya." Tae mengangguk faham.

"Ayo Shin-chan," Takao menepuk bahu Midorima.

Midorima mengerutkan kening samar. "Kenapa aku ikutan? Nodayo".

Takao berdecak, "Tentu saja, kau ini bagaimana sih, kan yang akan menerima pass ku itu adalah kau Shin-chan."

"Tidak ah," ucap Midorima berbalik memunggungi partnernya. Ia sebenarnya enggan untuk berdekatan dengan gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu. Perbuatan impulsif nya semalam membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap pada gadis itu.

"Lho kenapa?, harus, kita harus mengembangkan gaya permainan kita" desak Takao.

"Urusai nanodayo Takao," sergahnya.

"Kau aneh deh," Takao mengerutkan keningnya curiga. "Iya kan Tae-chan?"

Tae tersentak "eh?!". Takao menatapnya bingung, "Kau melamun?" Tae menggeleng cepat.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut latihan ini," Takao mendorong punggung Midorima. Tae reflek menghindari Midorima padahal dia tidak terlau dekat untuk kena tabrak. Takao berhenti dan menatap Tae bingung, kenapa dia terlihat begitu kentara menjaga jarak dengan Midorima sedang kan Midorima terlihat mengalihkan pandangan dari Tae.

"Oke, kenapa kalian terlihat aneh?" tanyanya.

"Maksudnya?" ucap keduanya kompak, Midorima dengan nada menuntut, Tae dengan nada gelisah.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat menghindar satu sama lain?".

"Tidak kok!" tegas keduanya makin mencurigakan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang tidak kuketahui?" nada Takao semakin menyelidik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" keduanya makin bersikeras. Namun kemudian keduanya saling bertatapan dan langsung membuang muka yang- Takao pasti salah lihat- memerah.

Takao melongo. Sudah jelas memang ada apa-apanya. Baru saja dia mau bertanya saat terdengar kasak kusuk dari arah pintu gym. Ketiganya menoleh.

Disana ada lima orang dengan jaket putih ber biz toscha. Mereka bukan murid Shutoku dan setelannya jelas setelan tim basket sekolah. Sma Teito- tertulis di dada jaket mereka. Seingat mereka tidak ada sekolah bernama begitu di Tokyo.

"Oh, ini ya klub basket Shutoku" ucap yang berdiri di pinggir kanan. Rambut coklatnya jabrik, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Takao. Midorima dan Takao saling berpandangan. "Kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" tanya yang paling kiri. Rambutnya hitam dan dikuncir kecil, dia mengangguk kearah kanan.

Sepertinya dia bicara pada pemuda yang ada ditengah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyapu seluruh pandangan pada Gym. Sampai akhirnya pandanganya terhenti di ring yang paling jauh dari sana. Tepat pada Midorima. Dia mengulas sebuah senyum. "Sudah."

Mereka berjalan dengan santai mengabaikan pandangan bertanya semua orang disana. Takao, Midorima dan Tae berpandangan bingung saat kelima orang itu berjalan lurus menuju mereka.

"Konichiwa," sapa pemuda yang ada ditengah sambil tersenyum.

"Konichiwa, eng?.." Takao menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Ah. Saguru Kuroba desu," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalian tim basket?" tanya Takao walau sudah menebak. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk.

"Kami tim basket SMA Teito dari Osaka." _Pantas aku tidak pernah lihat,_ Takao mangut-mangut.

"Anoo, ada apa kalian kesini ya?" tanya Tae nimbrung. Saguru menoleh dan tersenyum manis, dia mengayunkan tangan seketika ada asap kecil diiringi bunyi plop pelan dan tiba-tiba ada bunga mawar ditangannya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk dengan sikap formal, "Kau nona yang manis sekali."

"Ah, Arigatou." Tae menerima bunga itu sambil tersipu. Midorima mengernyit tidak senang. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaannya nodayo," ucapnya terdengar sedikit ketus namun masih mempertahankan kedatarannya.

Saguru menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kami melakukan camp latihan di Tokyo, jadi sekalian kami kemari, karena aku ingin mencoba melawan Shutoku," jawabnya dengan sedikit penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Midorima menyipitkan matanya.

Bukan bermaksud merendahkan timnya sendiri, dia tahu timya adalah salah satu raja namun ada dua tim lain di Tokyo yang juga sangat bersinar.

Pertama, jelas Seirin, tim yang menjuarai Winter Cup di tahun keduanya, dengan permainan unik, kombinasi Kuroko dan Kagami, setiap permainan mereka mengandung kejutan, dan telah berhasil mengalahkan kelima anggota kiseki no sedai. Bukankah orang lebih tertarik pada mereka?.

Kedua adalah Touo. Tim yang diperkuat oleh ace kiseki no sedai, Runner up Interhigh, juga pemain lain yang berbakat, tim yang sempat mengalahkan Seirin karena mereka sangat agresif belum lagi mereka sudah dapat memprediksi lawan berkat Momoi.

Nah dengan alasan itu, kenapa orang ini sepertinya ngotot pada Shutoku?.

Jadi Midorima mengutarakan saja pikirannya, "Kenapa kau sangat ingin melawan kami? Nodayo," tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Takao tersentak karena suara Midorima terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat, walau ia tidak menunjukkanya, tapi Takao merasa temannya ini tidak terlalu menyukai pemuda bernama Saguru itu.

Sedikit perubahan diwajah Saguru, hanya sedikit. "Karena kau adalah shooter yang dikatakan shooter nomor satu, kau adalah shooter dari kiseki no sedai, number one three pointer, wajar sebagai sesama shooter aku ingin melawan mu." Sekarang jelas sekali ada penekanan dikata-katanya. Ekspresinya sedikit mengeras, tergambar dari sorot mata dingin dan bibirnya yang kaku.

Midorima mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. "Aku tidak mau nodayo." Saguru menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mau melawan orang yang memiliki ambisi tidak jelas nanodayo."

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Saguru.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada orang yang hanya ingin gelar," balas Midorima datar.

Tiba-tiba Miyaji datang. Wajahnya tampak tidak senang. Oh, well, baiklah, wajahnya memang senantiasa galak. "Ada apa ini? dan kalian siapa?"

Saguru mengangguk kaku, "Kami tim Teito dari Osaka, kami ingin latih tanding dengan Shuutoku, terutama dengan Midorima Shintarou," sambil mengucapkan kata terakhir ia menatap Midorima tajam.

Miyaji mengerutkan kening, kenapa orang ini tidak suka sekali dengan Midorima, oke, Midorima memang bermulut tajam, tapi bukan tipe pencari masalah. "Aku tidak mau nodayo," tukas Midorima cepat.

Miyaji kembali mengernyit, kalau Midorima bicara seperti itu berarti dia memang tidak mau. Dan pelatih mengkhususkan sedikit anak ini, saking moody dan pikcynya. Ootsubo juga melakukan hal yang sama kok. Miyaji tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini tapi sepertinya dua orang ini saling tidak suka. Bukan hal yang bagus.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini," ucap Miyaji setelah menimang sebentar. Saguru mengeram pelan. Tapi tampaknya dia tahu Miyaji orang yang cukup kuat pendiriannya, kalau tidak ya tidak. No problem, dia orang yang cukup kuat pendiriannya juga kok, dan sekali dia bilang akan bertanding akan dia pastikan itu terjadi.

"Baiklah tak apa," tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah santai kembali, "But still, kuharap kalian masih dapat mempertimbangkannya, however, Training camp kami masih cukup panjang." Midorima menyipitkan matanya. Hebat sekali perubahan karakter orang ini. Bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Saat Miyaji menolak tadi, dia tahu dari matanya, pemuda yang satu ini memiliki tekad yang keras.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu," ucap Saguru lalu memberi kode pada teman-temanya untuk pergi.

"Yah, menarik sekali," komentar Takao saat tim itu tiba didepan pintu. Midorima diam saja. "Bagaimana menurut mu Tae-chan?"

Tae memiringkan kepala, "Entahlah, kupikir suasananya tidak baik sekali."

Takao tersenyum jahil, "Yakin tidak akan jatuh cinta, dia pemuda dengan pembawaan yang menarik bukan?" Midorima mengernyit spontan. Tae salah tingkah, lalu menggeleng. Saguru memang tampan, sikapnya mempesona dengan atitude yang terjaga. _Tapi menurutku Midorima-san lebih tampan,_ Tae tersentak sendiri, _kenapa terpikir begitu lagi._

"Shin-chan sepertinya benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang itu ya," Takao kembali berkomentar sekarang menoleh pada Midorima yang hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Sekarang senyum jahil Takao beralih untuk menggoda Midorima, "Kau tidak membencinya karena dia memberikan Tae bunga kan?"

Midorima melototinya. Tae dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sedangkan Takao menahan tawa dan gagal. Midorima tidak tahu apa, tapi sepertinya karena terlalu dekat sebagai partner membuat Takao dengan mudah menebaknya. Sebaiknya hati-hati saja pada Takao.

"Saguru, kau mau melepaskan begitu saja?" pemuda yang berjalan disamping kanan Saguru menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. Dia menyapu rambut pomedicnya dan menunggu jawaban Saguru.

Saguru menggeleng, "Tentu tidak, aku tetap akan melawan Midorima Shintarou."

"Tapi caranya?, kau baru saja setuju saat mereka menolak mu," sekarang giliran yang dikirinya menyahut. Rambut spike hitamnya diacaknya. Saguru menatap isi ruangan gym itu dengan serius. Saat itulah matanya menangkap ketiga orang tadi. Midorima sedang bicara dengan ngotot pada Takao yang tertawa. Entah apa yang dikatakan Takao membuat Midorima menatap Tae, tapi lalu keduanya malah membuang muka yang terlihat merah.

Seulas senyum terukir diwajah Saguru, matanya berkilat. Wajahnya tampak puas. "Sepertinya aku dapat sebuah cara," senyumnya semakin terkembang. Keempat orang lain memandangnya serius, mereka mengerti Saguru akan melakukan apapun untuk keinginannya. "Sedikit kasar, bukan masalah bagiku."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Untuk Saguru Kuroba, itu adalah nama perpaduan tokoh di Magic Kaito, yaitu Saguru Hakuba dan Kaito Kuroba, wajah Saguru emang terinspirasi dari Saguru Hakuba sedangkan hobi sulapnya dari Kaito. mereka berdua sering muncul di Conan kan? Oc lain selebihnya murni ngarang saja...**

 **Nah akhir kata, ada yang minat ngomen, nanya atau ngasih saran? Silahkan tulis di kotak Reviews saja ^^**

 **AI.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadoshi Sensei.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

.

Tae menghela nafas, dia baru saja ulangan harian. Kelasnya sudah kosong, hanya dia sendiri yang tertinggal. Ulangan ekonomi yang mendadak tadi cukup untuk membuatnya lemas. Guru itu memberikan soal pada pelajaran yang seharusnya dipelajari minggu depan. Untung dia membaca materi itu semalam.

Dia tidak terlalu nafsu untuk jajan, dia berpikir mungkin lebih enak ke perpus saja. Sambil melangkah dia membetulkan pita rambut pinknya. Berhenti, karena seseorang membuka dengan cepat pintu kelasnya.

Matanya melebar melihat siapa yang masuk. Midorima masuk dengan cepat kecelah antara tembok dan lemari didekat pintu. Dia melangkah mendekat. Midorima mengerutkan kening dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir. Sesaat terlihat Takao yang berlari dikoridor dengan wajah marah dari jendela kelas.

"Midorima-san, kenapa kau bersembunyi?" tanya Tae mendekat lagi. Midorima mengintip ke kaca yang ada dipintu.

"Aku melarikan diri dari Takao nodayo," jawabnya masih bersiaga.

Tae tampak bingung, "Eh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyembunyikan poster idol faforitnya yang ada tanda tangan asli." Tae tercengang, "hah?!", melakukan aksi jahil tersebut seperti bukan Midorima saja.

"Itu karena dia yang terlebih dahulu menyembunyikan lucky item ku nodayo," jelas Midorima. Tae sweatdrop, mereka benar-benar childish. Tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil saja.

"Memang apa lucky itemnya?"

"Mini car, porsche 550 spider, mobilnya james dean, itu cukup langka nanodayo," jelasnya dengan wajah kesal.

Tae ber-oh mengerti. Takao terlihat kembali dari ujung koridor. Tapi yang tidak disangka, Takao menghadap pintu kelas Tae. Pemuda berambut hitam itu secepat kilat membuka pintu. Namun secepat kilat juga Midorima menarik Tae ketempatnya bersembunyi.

Tae menabrak dada Midorima. Takao melihat sekeliling kelas yang tampak kosong. Jantung Tae memompa dengan kecepatan dua ratus kilometer per jam. Dia dapat merasakan dada Midorima naik turun. Apa pemuda itu juga sedang berdebar?. Hembusan nafas Midorima menerpa puncak kepalanya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini dia dapat mencium wangi pappermint yang menyegarkan dari tubuh Midorima.

Tae berdoa agar Takao secepatnya pergi. Dia tidak tahu betapa gugupnya ia saat ini. Berada sedekat ini dengan pemuda berambut hijau itu membuat pikirannya tak karuan.

Akhirnya Takao pergi dengan wajah yang masih marah. Tae menghela nafas lega, sekarang dia dapat menjauh sedikit. Menempel dengan Midorima membuatnya tak bisa menarik nafas sama sekali.

"Gomen menarikmu tiba-tiba," ucap Midorima pelan. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pemuda itu sama gugupnya dengan Tae tadi. "Um-uhum," Tae mengangguk. Midorima mengintip keluar.

Tae pikir pemuda itu akan keluar. tapi lalu Midorima menghembuskan nafas keras, dan membuang muka. Membuat Tae memperhatikan cowok itu.

"Yang waktu itu aku lakukan," Tae kembali gugup, dia tahu maksud Midorima. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu. "Aku.. tidak tahu kenapa melakukan itu, aku..maaf, maaf, kau pasti bingung."

Tae menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, entah kenapa. "Aku tidak suka dengan suasana canggungnya, saling menjauh, kita tidak bisa begini terus kan?" Midorima memandang wajah Tae dengan serius.

Tae tersenyum, mengangguk. Jujur suasana canggung dengan Midorima sama sekali tidak nyaman. Manajer tidak seharusnya saling menjauh dengan pemainkan?. "Baiklah, aku juga lebih suka seperti yang dulu."

Midorima menghela nafas lega, sekarang terlihat lebih ringan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu nodayo, aku harus meminta lucky itemku lagi." Tae terkekeh pelan, mereka memang kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

Takao sedang melatih passnya. Tapi dia sedikit bingung. Kemarin Tae terlihat menghindari Midorima seolah ada masalah diantara mereka, tapi sekarang mereka sudah normal kembali. Tae berkerja dengan santai dan ceria padahal kemarin kelihatanya gelisah juga tidak menolak untuk latihan lagi padahal kemarin dia sangat susah dibujuk.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih disini, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. Apa ada yang bisa memberitahunya apa yang terjadi?.

.

.

Tae menghela nafas lelah, pekerjaannya menumpuk sekali. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa capek. Menyusun laporan setiap pemain, mengatur jadwal dan menu latihan, mengecek seluruh peralatan, membersihkan gym, membereskan ruang ganti dan ruang locker dan yang lainnya. (yang baca pasti bosen kalau isinya cuman daftar tugas).

Bahkan seluruh pemain yang biasanya melakukan latihan tambahan sampai malam sudah pulang semua. Seluruh tubuhnya memang pegal, tapi paling tidak masalahnya dengan Midorima berkurang (jangan pikir rasa malu saat mengingat ciuman itu hilang), masalah itu lebih membebaninya.

Tae melangkah dengan was-was. Hari ini sepi sekali. Suasana benar-benar sunyi, membuat perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Dia masuk ke gang. Sekarang dia serasa merinding. Lampu yang redup membuat remang-remang keadaan sekitar, bahkan dapat dikatakan gelap. Suara anjing, burung hantu dan serangga, tanpa ada unsur suara kehidupan manusia. Berjalan sendirian di dalam suasana seperti ini, tentu saja perasaannya takut.

"Halo nona mungil, sendiri saja?" Sebuah suara berat membuatnya berpaling dengan cepat. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa dari tadi firasatnya buruk. Empat orang bertubuh besar berdiri dibelakangnya. Mereka menyeringai, wajah mereka terlihat sangar.

Tae melangkah mundur dengan takut. Disekitarnya hanya ada pertokoan yang tutup, kalau tidak salah hari ini ada pertemuan antar pedagang. Dia mulai panik, berteriak pun tidak ada yang mendengar. Dia menelan ludah, mempertimbangkan apakah kalau dia lari dia akan lolos. Namun para preman itu semakin mendekat.

Tanpa diketahuinya, ada sosok lain yang sedang bersandar rapat di tembok salah satu toko. Sosok itu berpakaian serba hitam, wajahnya tertutup topi. Satu-satunya yang dapat terlihat adalah senyum yang berkesan licik dibawah lidah topinya. Sosok itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

.

.

Midorima sedang belajar dikamarnya. Ponselnya berdering, dia berdecak, karena tadi sedang sangat berkonsentrasi. Alisnya terangkat melihat nomor yang tidak diketahui di layar. Baru saja dia ingin membuka mulut terdengar suara samar, sepertinya suaranya tidak terlalu dekat dengan ponsel. Dia mengerutkan kening dan fokus mendengar.

"Lho, kenapa kau ingin pergi nona?". Midorima semakin mempertajam pendengaranya. "Ayolah cantik, temani kami sebentar," suara lain ikut terdengar. Midorima tiba-tiba saja menegang, perasaanya tidak enak.

"Jangan mendekat!" suara yang ini terdengar lemah dan gemetar. Ketakutan. Midorima membeku. Dia tahu ini suara siapa. Suara Ootsubo Tae.

Sekarang dia mulai panik tapi tetap berusaha tenang. Dia berusaha mendengar suara lain agar tahu dimana tempatnya saat ini. Sebuah suara lain terdengar lebih pelan dan samar. Suara musik yang khas. Dia tahu suara ini. Dari toko musik tak jauh antara rumahnya dan rumah keluarga Ootsubo dan sekolah, jarak antar ketiganya dengan toko itu sama.

Dia berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Sambil memakai jaket dengan terburu dia berseru pada ibunya tanpa berhenti dan menoleh, "Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu."

Ibunya yang sedang menonton tv dengan adik perempuannya terkejut. "Nii-chan kemana?" seru adiknya yang masih kelas dua SMP. Midorima tidak menyahut, dia sudah tiba diluar.

Midorima berlari, ponsel masih ditempelkan ditelinga, agar dia tahu gadis itu baik-baik saja. Semakin lama dia semakin mempercepat larinya, sebagian terdorong rasa panik. Seluruh sarafnya bergetar.

Dia sampai didepan toko musik dengan nafas tersenggal. Dia menoleh kesekeliling. Ada tiga jalan disekitar toko. Dua jalan terlihat ramai, tidak mungkin tidak ada orang yang menyadari telah terjadi tindak kriminal. Matanya mendapati gang kecil pertokoan yang gelap. Pasti gadis itu disana.

.

.

Tae mundur terus, sekarang benar-benar terpojok. Kempat orang itu sudah dekat. Nyalinya sudah tidak ada. Tubuhnya gemetar. Pikiranya menampilkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Bahkan kepalanya sendiri tidak membantu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengnyeruak diantara para preman. Orang itu memukul orang dikirinya dan menendang orang dikanannya. Kemudian ia berdiri didepan Tae dengan sikap melindungi.

Tae terbelalak melihat warna surai dalam cahaya yang temaram itu. Warna hijau tua. "Wah, wah, ada yang sok jadi pahlawan rupanya," ucap salah seorang dengan nada mengejek. Midorima tidak membalas ucapannya, hanya wajahnya yang semakin terlihat marah.

"Midorima-san" gumam Tae.

"Kau tak apa?" bisik Midorima dengan mata yang masih fokus pada keempat berandal itu.

"Hum".

Mereka mulai memukul Midorima, namun Midorima membalas dengan cukup baik. Tae memandang dengan wajah khawatir, dia terhenyak setiap kali Midorima kena pukulan. Midorima berhasil menumbangkan dua orang, namun dia sendiri sudah sangat kepayahan. Empat melawan satu tentu bukan suatu pertarungan yang adil. Memar bekas pukulan dapat terlihat dipipinya yang membiru.

Tae panik, kalau tidak ada yang menolong, Midorima akan habis. Dua orang lagi memang sudah kena beberapa pukulan tapi mereka masih terlihat kuat berbeda dengan Midorima yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi. "Berhenti!" teriaknya agak tertahan saat orang itu mulai untuk maju lagi. Sekarang dia berdoa agar ada yang datang, siapa pun itu asal Midorima bisa selamat.

.

.

Kuroko benar-benar pusing. Sekarang dia sedang berada ditengah dua orang yang sedang bertengkar, mencoba untuk melerai, namun dia sama sekali tidak didengar. Saat berjalan dengan Kagami dia bertemu dengan Aomine. Kedua orang ini susah sekali untuk tidak bertengkar. Awalnya percakapan biasa yang lalu berlanjut menjadi perdebatan panjang dan saling ngotot. Kepala Kuroko sudah berdenyut untuk menenangkan dua orang ini.

Tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah, dia tertegun. Sejurus kemudian wajahnya yang datar menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Dia mendengar suara samar. "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, berhenti dan coba dengar!", sedikit menekankan kalimatnya, tidak ingin dibantah saat ini.

Kagami dan Aomine berhenti dan menatapnya heran. "Coba dengar." Kedua orang itu mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

"Tidak ad..." Kagami tertegun, saat mendengar suara samar. "Tolong hentikan," suara perempuan dan kedengarannya ketakutan.

"Dari gang itu," tunjuk Aomine pada gang yang sepi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ayo kesana."

Ketiganya segera menuju gang itu. Lalu berhenti. Ada dua orang bertubuh preman dan seorang gadis. Mereka baru sadar ada dua preman lagi yang telah ambruk. Mereka menatap gadis itu dan menemukan sosok lain yang terlihat kepayahan. Mereka tercengang segera setelah mengetahui identitasnya. "Midorima/kun!" ucap mereka kompak.

"Ayo tolong," Kagami maju yang diikuti Aomine. Mereka berdua segera menghabisi dengan mudah kedua orang itu. Mereka adalah pebasket jalanan, sebuah perkelahian adalah hal yang wajar. Kuroko mendekat kearah Midorima dan Tae, dia segera memeriksa Midorima, babak belur, tapi masih utuh, tidak ada luka yang berdarah, memar memang, setidaknya tidak ada tulang yang patah.

Lalu dia menoleh pada Tae. "Kau tidak apa?".

Tae mengangguk, "Bagaimana dengan Midorima-san?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

"tenang, tidak ada luka berarti, tapi memang harus dirawat. Kau kenal dengan Midorima-kun?" Kuroko bertanya balik, Tae mengangguk. "Ah, kau satu sekolah rupanya," Kuroko baru sadar kalau Tae mengenakan seragam SMA Shutoku.

"Anda sendiri kenal dengan Midorima-san? " sekarang giliran Tae yang menanyakan.

"Kami dulu teman satu tim di SMP."

"Anda Kuroko Tetsuya-san?" Tae akhirnya sadar setelah meneliti wajah Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Oke, selesai," ucap Kagami dengan suara bersemangat seperti biasanya saat kedua orang itu tumbang.

"Kagami-kun, kedengarannya kau senang sekali" tegur Kuroko yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Kagami berdecak, "Apa salahnya, lagipula yang kuhajar orang brengsek juga."

"Yo Midorima, kau tidak terlihat terlalu baik hari ini," seru Aomine berjalan kearah Midorima, nadanya santai seperti biasa.

Midorima mendongak dengan kesal tapi tidak punya tenaga sekadar membalas. "Aomine-kun sebaiknya bantu Midorima-kun bangkit," sekarang giliran Aomine yang ditegur. "iya, iya". Aomine dan Kagami menopang tubuh Midorima.

"Bisa mampir sebentar kesekolah, aku mau obati Midorima-san dulu". Ketiganya mengangguk.

Mereka sampai di UKS Shutoku. Midorima duduk ditepi kasur, Tae mengobati memar Midorima, membalutnya dengan perban. Aomine bersandar didinding, Kagami dan Kuroko berdiri didekat Aomine.

"Sekarang tidak hanya jari kau yang diperban, kau mau tapping seluruh tubuhmu?" celetuk Aomine, yang entah kenapa sedang mood untuk mengejek Midorima.

Midorima mendengus, "Kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya nanodayo," sekarang dia sudah punya sedikit tenaga membalas Aomine.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kalian sampai diserang preman?" tanya Kagami.

Tae menoleh, "Aku sedang pulang, kebetulan hari ini aku pulang telat dan pertokoan dikawasan itu tutup karena ada pertemuan antar pedagang jadi disana sepi, lalu mereka muncul dibelakangku dan tiba-tiba Midorima-san datang menolong," jelasnya.

Sekarang semuanya menoleh pada Midorima, jelas menuntut penjelasan kenapa dia bisa tahu Tae dalam bahaya. "Aku mendapat telfon, tidak ada yang bicara tapi aku mendengar suara mereka dan Tae."

"Aneh," ujar Kuroko terlihat berpikir, "Seperti kejadian ini direncanakan seseorang."

Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk, "Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangkat bahu. Tae dan Midorima juga tidak punya jawaban.

"Lebih baik kita antar Midorima-kun pulang juga ..." Kuroko mengerjap sebentar, baru sadar kalau dia tidak tahu nama gadis yang dikuncir itu.

Tae langsung menyadari kalau belum memperkenalkan diri. "Ootsubo Tae desu" dia membungkuk sedikit.

"Kau adiknya kapten Shutoku sebelumnya?" tanya Kagami setelah mendengar nama keluarganya. Tae mengangguk. Kuroko dan Kagami saling pandang. Tidak menyangka kalau Ootsubo Taisuke yang besar, tegas dan berkesan sangar itu punya adik kandung yang mungil dan manis. Midorima sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang itu.

.

.

Mereka mengantar Midorima terlebih dahulu. Setelah menekan bel, ibu Midorima membuka pintu dan terkejut mendapati kondisi anaknya. "Shintarou, kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. Adik Midorima muncul mendengar suara ibunya.

"Maaf, Midorima-san, Midorima senpai begini karena menolong saya" ucap Tae merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tak apa kalau itu karena menolong orang" ibu Midorima tersenyum lembut pada Tae, melihat gadis semanis Tae tidak bisa membuat ia marah dan entah kenapa senang, pandangannya lalu beralih, "Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun, lama tak bertemu." Kuroko membungkuk sopan, Aomine ikut membungkuk dengan kikuk.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Midorima-san," pamit Kuroko mewakili yang lain.

"Pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat nodayo," ujar Midorima dengan raut serius.

"Tenang saja," ujar Kagami, "Kau tak perlu khawatir," timpal Aomine. Kuroko mengangguk menegaskan lalu keempatnya pamit. Setelah menutup pintu, ibunya lalu langsung memeriksa anaknya dengan cermat, walau dianggap berlebihan oleh Midorima. Saat ibunya mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kondisinya adiknya malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Nii-chan, Nee-san yang cantik tadi siapa?, pacar Nii-chan?" tanyanya antusias.

Midorima mengerutkan kening, "Bukan, dia menajer timku."

Adiknya mendesah kecewa, "Sayang sekali, aku ingin punya kakak ipar secantik dia."

Midorima menatap adiknya jengkel, "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan Shinka, kau terlalu banyak baca novel picisan nanodayo."

Adiknya manyun, "Nii-chan tidak mengerti romantisme sih," lalu keduanya berdebat. Ibu mereka menggelengkan kepala, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk kekamar.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Midorima bisa berkelahi, kukira dia hanya bisa menghadapi buku." ucap Aomine membuka pembicaraan.

Kagami mengangguk, "Aku juga, dia tipe kaku yang ikut aturan ketat sehingga tidak pernah bermasalah."

Kuroko melirik kebelakang, "Midorima-kun sedang menolong orang, hal itu bisa terjadi, dia orang yang baik, walau tidak mau menunjukkanya, kita sendiri pernah ditolong olehnya."

Kagami jadi teringat bahwa yang waktu itu membuatnya sadar kalau dia harus melatih penguasaan tangan kirinya adalah Midorima, anak itu menolong dengan caranya sendiri, dengan kata-kata pedasnya. "Yah, kau ada benarnya."

Tae tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Tidak heran Midorima selalu disebut tsundere, memang dia begitu. "Oh ya, Ootsubo-san sebaiknya kau bicarakan masalah mu dengan kakakmu," saran Kuroko.

Tae menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, jika aku ceritakan padanya dia pasti akan mengawalku 24 jam, dan tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kedengarannya seperti memanggil ayah atau kakak ku." Mereka meneruskan berjalan.

Taisuke melongo saat adiknya pulang dengan tiga orang yang tidak disangkanya. Dia sedang menunggu kepulangan adiknya yang hari ini terlambat digerbang dan mendapati adiknya berjalan dengan, ace seirin, anggota kiseki no sedai dan si pemain bayangan. Kenapa Tae bisa bersama makhluk ajaib begini?.

"Tae-chan, kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama mereka?."

Tae melirik ketiga orang disampingnya, "Kami kebetulan bertemu," jawabnya.

"Memangnya kalian saling kenal?." Mereka bertiga kompak mengangguk.

"Kami pamit pulang dulu Ootsubo-san," pamit Kuroko. Taisuke mengangguk saja, masih terlalu takjub rupanya.

Setelah ketiganya menghilang barulah dia bertanya banyak pertanyaan, tapi Tae memberikan jawaban yang menurutnya kurang memuaskan. Tae tidak mau mengungkit yang terjadi padanya dan Midorima. Dia benar-benar tidak mau kakaknya cemas. Susah payah dia akhirnya bisa kekamarnya.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya. Menarik nafas panjang dan menutup mata. Kejadian yang dialaminya terbayang dan tubuhnya gemetar. Mungkin saja dia trauma. Setiap cewek pasti takut dalam situasi seperti itu. Lalu dia teringat pada Midorima.

Diraihnya ponsel yang terletak dimeja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Dia hanya memandang benda itu selama beberapa saat. Bimbang untuk menghubungi Midorima atau tidak. Dia takut menganggu jika Midorima beristirahat, tapi dia juga cemas dengan kondisinya ditambah lagi dia baru ingat belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akhirnya setelah kontempelasi panjang, dia membuka kontak dan menekan sebuah nomor. Menunggu dengan harap, selama beberapa saat hanya nada tunggu yang terdengar, membuatnya gelisah dan berpikir untuk membatalkan saja niatnya, namun tepat pada saat itu telfonya diangkat. "Moshi-moshi?" sebuah suara menjawab telfonnya, Tae menghela nafas lega.

"Konbawa Midorima-san."

"Ada apa nodayo?"

Tae menggigit bibir, "Aku tidak mengganggu kan?"

"Tidak, aku belum tidur."

"Baguslah, umm.. bagaimana kondisi Midorima-san?"

Midorima sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, ponsel yang tadi ditempelkan dikanan lalu dipindah kekiri. Kalau boleh jujur, badannya sakit semua, remuk dan nyeri, tapi ia memilih untuk bohong.

"Aku baik," jawabnya pendek.

Tae mencengkeram ponselnya, "Benar?"

Midorima menghela nafas, "Benar nodayo." Hening sejenak "Apa kau membicarakan hal ini dengan kakakmu atau orang tua mu?"

Tae bangkit duduk bersila, "Tidak, jika kulakukan Nii-san akan mengawasi selama 24 jam penuh, non stop, aku pasti akan risih."

Midorima mangut mafum, ingat kalau Ootsubo-san mengidap Sister Complex. "Aku penasaran siapa yang menghubungi Midorima-san," ucap Tae.

Midorima juga penasaran. "No idea," jawabnya, karena tidak tahu.

"Hm.. akan kucari tahu," gumam Tae. Midorima mengerutkan kening kurang setuju, kelihatannya urusan ini bahaya, namun sebelum dia sempat bilang gadis itu sudah kembali bicara.

"Sebaiknya sudah dulu, Midorima-san harus istirahat, kau harus istirahat total," ujarnya terdengar lebih tegas dari biasanya.

Midorima melirik jam dinding, "Baru jam sembilan, aku biasanya belajar sampai jam sebelas nanodayo." Tae memberengut tidak senang dibantah.

"Tidak, tidak, kau harus istirahat, jam belajar kurang 2 jam tidak akan pengaruh pada nilaimu yang sudah bagus itu, kau bisa ganti lain hari, kau harus istirahat, sebaiknya besok izin saja," omelnya tegas.

Midorima memutar bola mata, sepertinya ketegasan kakaknya ada juga pada adiknya. "Oke, oke, aku istirahat nodayo," terdengar pasrah.

"Baguslah," Tae terdengar lega.

"Baik, sudah ya," ucap Midorima.

"Ah, Midorima-san."

"Ya?"

"...Arigatou" ucap Tae dengan nada tulus dan senyuman. Midorima diam, suara gadis itu terdengar begitu merdu dan halus. "Arigatou gozaimasu, dan.. gomen, kau jadi terluka."

"Tidak perlu nanodayo," balas Midorima dengan suara tenang dan kalem.

"Kalau begitu oyasuminasai."

"Hm." Lalu sambungan itu putus.

Tae kembali berbaring. Keduanya sama-sama meletakkan hp di meja, menarik selimut, lalu terlelap.

...

 **TBC**

 **RnR ? Please ?**


End file.
